Filer à l'anglaise : Pourquoi Pas 2
by joelle-sama
Summary: Le duc de Buckingham remercie Aramis pour son aide, pour l'avoir fait sortir de Paris...


**Pourquoi pas 2 - Filer à l'anglaise**  
_*L'aventure se passe juste avant l'épisode où le duc reçoit les ferrets de la reine* _

Il y avait déjà un bon moment que la nuit était tombée quand Aramis entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de sa demeure. La lumière bleutée de la lune éclairant un tant soit peu l'intérieur de sa maison, elle apporta tout de même un chandelier avec elle lorsqu'elle descendit ouvrir, éclairant la pièce d'une douce lueur.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour savoir qui pouvait bien la demander à cette heure tardive. Elle ne put distinguer qu'une forme, définitivement masculine, vêtue d'une longue cape sombre et d'un chapeau tout aussi noir. L'homme était également masqué, et son manteau, enroulé autour de ses épaules, cachait la moitié de son visage.

« Qui va là ? » demanda-t-elle au travers de la porte.

« Je ne peux parler… » répondit l'inconnu à voix basse.

_Cette voix… ! Mais pardieu, que fait-il ici ? _

Prenant son poignard dans une main, par précaution, elle entrouvrit la porte. _Ce peut être un piège !_ L'inconnu profita de cet entrebâillement pour s'engouffrer brusquement à l'intérieur de la maison, poussant Aramis hors de l'embrasure avec son épaule et refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Surprise de s'être fait jouée, elle dégaina son épée et le mit en joue. L'homme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Pardonnez mes manières brutales et totalement déplacées…vous savez combien ma présence en sol français est presque…illégale. »

Elle baissa sa garde, laissant son interlocuteur se défaire de son camouflage. _Le duc de Buckingham !_ Bien qu'elle eut reconnu sa voix, Aramis avait peine à croire que c'était bien lui

« Milord….mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je ne pouvais repasser en France sans venir vous remercier personnellement de ce que vous avez fait pour moi il y a quelques temps, » expliqua-t-il avec un fort accent anglophone. « Qui plus est… »

_Hum ?_ Elle le regarda, confuse, tentant de deviner ce qu'il cachait maintenant derrière son sourire et sa phrase inachevée.

« Qui plus est, c'eut été très maladroit de ma part de ne pas me conduire envers vous selon votre rang. » Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il s'était avancé vers elle, avait pris sa main et s'apprêtait à y poser ses lèvres. Avec une exclamation de surprise, elle la retira vivement, comme s'il venait de la brûler.

« Milord, mais que faites-vous ? » Rougissant d'étonnement, elle ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Comment est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce que c'était le petit Jean qui lui avait révélé son identité ? Mais non, elle n'osait pas y croire !

« Vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? » répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Elle rougit de plus belle, serrant la main qu'il avait prise contre elle. Muette, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux remplis de malaise.

« Je ne sais pas que quoi vous parlez ! » mentit-elle avec fermeté, reprenant contrôle sur elle-même. _Qui sait ? Peut-être préfère-t-il les hommes ?_

« Le mensonge vous sied mal, madame. »

_$% ?&* ! _  
Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Si le duc, qui ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, avait tout découvert, alors qu'en était-il des autres, de ses amis ?

« N'ayez craintes, loin de moi l'idée de trahir votre secret. Au contraire, après avoir risqué votre vie pour moi, je n'ai que plus d'admiration et de respect pour tout le courage qui se cache sous votre beauté. Vous êtes telle une de ses fleurs rares qui poussent entre les rochers, sur les sommets enneigés d'Angleterre. »

Elle rougit de plus belle. L'aristocrate avait toujours eut cette charmeuse et poétique façon de parler aux femmes. Aramis, bien que mousquetaire, ne faisait pas exception. Figée, elle en avait soudainement perdu tout le maintien altier qu'elle avait acquis au cours des six dernières années. Fixant le bout de ses bottes, elle ne bougea pas non plus quand il s'approcha d'elle une seconde fois, comme s'il voulait l'examiner sous tous ses angles.

« J'avoue toutefois que la supercherie est admirable… » Il passa derrière elle et dénoua ses cheveux. Il avait une telle emprise sur son esprit qu'elle ne broncha pas, réprimant le tressaillement de plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé sous son geste délicat.. « …mais il y a des signes qui ne mentent pas. »

Pour la première fois, elle osa lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Sans parler, elle demandait une explication.

« C'est l'odeur de vos vêtements qui vous a trahis….Je suis constamment entouré de femmes. Bien que celles–ci portent des fragrances étourdissantes, il y a toujours cet effluve qui n'est propre qu'à la gent féminine. » Il rit doucement, baissant les yeux. « Je me souviens…il y eut autrefois un jeune homme très beau qui avait tenté de m'approcher, travesti en femme. Son déguisement était parfait, mais…il lui manquait ce parfum féminin. Je l'ai démasqué sur le champ. »

Relevant les yeux vers elle, il passa le revers de sa main doucement contre sa joue. « Je ne sais les raisons qui vous poussent à choisir un pareil destin... Il est bien dommage de nous priver de votre splendeur. »

Elle fut presque prise de vertige lorsqu'il effleura sa peau. _Ressaisis-toi ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'est qu'un beau parleur !_ Mais beau parleur ou pas, le duc avait bien risqué son honneur pour venir jusqu'ici…et s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment trouvé belle, n'aurait-il tout simplement pas avoué connaître la vérité au sujet de sa féminité ? Ses yeux verts dégageaient une telle sincérité qu'il était difficile à la jeune femme de ne pas croire les paroles de l'aristocrate anglais….Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas fait courtiser que ces aveux soudains la déstabilisaient complètement. De plus…

…de plus, elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes du séduisant lord. Il était beau et toujours de mise élégante. Tous ses gestes n'étaient que grâce et délicatesse. Sa voix douce, où se mêlait son accent anglo-saxon, n'en était que plus délicieuse à entendre. Qu'un étranger se donne la peine de la courtiser dans sa langue aurait ému plus d'une demoiselle. Pas étonnant que, bien qu'Anglais, donc ennemi naturel de la France, autant de filles de son pays – et même des hommes ! - tombent sous l'envoûtement de Georges Villier, duc de Buckingham.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda l'homme.

« Aramis… » répondit-elle machinalement dans un souffle, réalisant trop tard qu'il lui avait sans aucun doute demandé son véritable nom.

Il rit doucement. « Vous êtes adorable !… »

« Milord, vous me flattez trop, » fit elle en écartant son visage de ses doigts fin.

« Ne devrais-je pas ? Sa Majesté Louis XIII a bien de la chance d'avoir pour lui un si fidèle et beau soldat. »

Passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux dénoués, elle baissa le regard. _Cesse de rougir et de te conduire comme une jouvencelle ! _  
« Votre Grâce, si j'étais si fidèle, je ne vous aurais pas aidé à vous enfuir ! » répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il rit encore et continua, avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus. « Allez-vous me livrer au roi, cette fois-ci ? Je serais par contre très heureux d'être votre prisonnier, madame… »

Le visage d'Aramis tourna au cramoisi lorsqu'elle comprit l'allusion qu'il venait de faire et, encore une fois, elle perdit son assurance. Malgré tout ce temps passé en compagnie d'hommes aussi impies les uns que les autres, une telle remarque directement à son endroit la rendait non seulement mal à l'aise, mais lui faisait également prendre conscience que, quoiqu'il advienne, elle serait toujours une femme. Une femme sentimentale, sensible…seule…et en terrible manque d'amour. Gênée, elle évitait frénétiquement ses yeux moqueurs, bégayant des paroles confuses. « M-milord…je-je ne sais…vraiment…je… »

Soulevant rapidement, mais délicatement, son menton, il la fit taire d'un baiser.

Un flot d'émotions confuses parcouru son esprit en un éclair. Quoi ! Un baiser ? Un baiser du duc de Buckingham ? Un des hommes les plus désirés et des plus puissants d'Europe, l'équivalent même de leur cardinal de Richelieu !…mais ô combien était-il plus intéressant de se faire embrasser par le premier ministre anglais plutôt que par celui de France ! Mais…mais voyons ! Pourquoi un pareil homme s'abaisserait-il à son niveau à elle, un soldat travesti ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était noble…ou bien l'avait-il aussi deviné ?

Mais pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se délectait-elle d'une telle intrusion ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de se laisser fondre dans ses bras ? _Non…non ! je ne gémirai pas de plaisir ! _Fermant les yeux, elle le laissa tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire d'un doigt avant de lui permettre de placer sa main derrière sa nuque, approfondissant ainsi son baiser torride. Un puissant frisson lui parcouru tout le corps… Comme elle avait maintenant envie qu'il lui ôte ses vêtements et… _Pense à autre chose…pense à autre chose ! Pater noster, qui es in caelis… _

Lentement, très lentement, il quitta ses lèvres, tandis que la jeune femme restait immobile. Les yeux mi-clos, Aramis le regardait vaguement au travers de ses longs cils sombres.

« Pardonnez-moi encore, madame…les Anglais manquent horriblement de bonnes manières,» lui murmura le duc à l'oreille. « Et les fleurs de France sont tellement plus désirables que celles d'Angleterre !… » Reculant sans faire de bruit, la dévorant du regard, il s'inclina très bas. « J'espère avoir le privilège de vous revoir un jour ! » Il sortit de la maison aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, s'engouffrant dans l'anonymat de la nuit sombre.

Quand la porte eut été refermée, elle se jeta contre celle-ci et, haletante, y plaqua son front. Son corps tout entier la brûlait ! Elle frappait le bois de son poing…S'il avait poussé l'audace jusqu'au péché, elle doutait qu'elle aurait eu la force de protester, et encore moins de l'arrêter...

Aramis se retourna, dos contre la porte. Elle glissa le long de celle-ci, se laissant choir au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Découragée, elle passa la main sur son front. _Se laisser émouvoir de la sorte !_ Encore heureuse que cet homme soit anglais, il quitterait donc le pays sous peu, emportant avec lui le souvenir de ce moment aussi surprenant qu'inattendu !

Elle soupira. Que penserait le capitaine s'il avait vent de ces détails ? Elle secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée, assez honteuse de son propre comportement pour ne pas y rajouter les colères orageuses de Monsieur de Tréville. Certes, le duc était beau, et désirable…mais était-ce une raison pour oublier le pourquoi de sa double vie, son choix d'existence en tant que mousquetaire ?

Mais…

Mais quel était ce feu qui la dévorait parfois ? Ce désir intense de reprendre son corps de femme et de laisser un homme l'aimer encore, avec toute la fougue et la passion dont elle rêvait quelques fois ?...Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras. _Honte à toi, Aramis !_ se sermonna-t-elle en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, voulant encore goûter à celles du séduisant duc de Buckingham….


End file.
